She Will Be Loved
by ThalioTP
Summary: Based on Maroon Five's song "She Will Be loved" Armin was visited by Krista, who is broken and crying. Armin wants to help her out, he wants to make her feel beautiful. Centers at Arukuri, one-shot.


**_DISCLAMER!_**

 ** _I don't own the song "She Will be Loved" and it rightly belongs to Maroon 5_**

 ** _I also don't own any of the characters of Hajime Ishiyama's Attack On Titan._**

 ** _This song is very touching to me, and I decided that I would write a fic for it._**

 ** _Now read on, and review_**

* * *

Armin Arlert stood there by the porch of his house lit by the only lightbulb above him, his two hands are shaking madly because of two particular things; the cold of the night rain drops as it bounces off the wind to his bare arms and thin plain shirt, and the beautiful Krista Lenz wrapped in his arms for warmth after she came to him for help.

He kept her wrapped with his soft and meaningful hug, he can't keep his eyes closed from being dumbfounded. Hearing her sobbing to his shoulder made him more anxious, their golden blonde hairs mixed together in their embrace.

Armin softens his grip hesitantly, but Krista tightened hers. Armin felt a weird sensation in his chest and stomach, probably his whole body too as he was too scared to move even a muscle.

"D-do you want to come in to the house?" Armin spoke to her with ease, careful picking up his words and tone. He didn't want to hurt her more than she already is, Armin slowly lets go of Krista and their distance now was barely five inches from each other.

Christa paused while looking down, she nodded curtly at him. She looked up and gazed at Armin with her teary sky blue eyes gleaming like pearls from the lightbulb, she was holding back her tears as she looked at Armin's ocean blues.

Armin shielded her as they went inside his house, he closed the door behind him. He led Krista to the living room where he offered her some tea, Krista said nothing. Instead, Armin puts her down on his white sofa and he sat beside her.

Armin observed her closely, she was still trying to hold back her tears. He can't help but to stare at her face. _Wow, even when she's crying she's still cute…_ Armin thought.

Armin puts a hand on her open wrist, feeling her temperature he could tell that she was freezing. "Krista, you're cold, do you want me to get some blanket for you?"

Krista looked thoughtful, then she nodded curtly.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, alright?" Armin said as he left the living room to get his blanket from his bedroom. He also prepared her a glass of warm tea for her to drink, as he came back he saw Krista was looking at the picture of him and his grandpa on the bookshelf.

Armin helped wrapping her with the blanket, she nuzzled and purred at his touch.

He scooted towards her closer, and gently puts a hand on her shoulder. She was shuddering under her expensive fur coat, she did not look at Armin as he stroked the back of her hair. Krista tensed up and looked at her palms on her knees.

"Krista, what happened?" Armin said, his voice was a bit croaky, but managed to control his tone.

Krista sniffed again, wiping the streams of tear from her cheek. "I-I… I just need… S-some time away… F-from my father…" She sobbed.

Armin tried to shake off the feeling of anger and hatred, he despised Mr. Lenz the most of all the people he knew. Because from what Krista had told him her father was a very strict man, Armin had figured out that Mr. Lenz was more abusive than he thought. Krista always looked so tired, sometimes she looked uneased around him, and she always had this fake smile plastered all over her face, no matter how much she tried to hide it Armin always finds out.

"You know… I could call the police if you'd like." Armin suggested, but as he thought twice, could Mr. Lenz knew that she was at his place at one in the morning?

Krista however, shook her head. "I can't… I don't know how to press charges… A-and he'll come back regardless..."

Armin was still worried of Krista's state, she was obviously cold, she looked like she had barely slept, and the fact that she was still refusing to look him in the eye was making him more remorseful than helpful.

Armin slumped back to the sofa, he sighed as he thought of another way to help his friend. "You can't stay with him forever, you know that, right?"

Krista nodded.

"And you know that I'm always going to help you, right?" Armin asked again.

Krista nodded again.

Armin looked down to his hands while he twiddled his thumbs, he wished that he had chosen the right decision. "I want you to stay at my house, Krista. Forever."

Krista glance up from Armin's blanket, she had her mouth barely opened but no sound came out. Then she frowned to herself and gazed down to the floor again, she did not spoke nor nod.

Armin patted her shoulder gently, trying to calm her from whatever she was thinking.

"I c-c-can't… He'll h-hurt you too…" Krista sobbed again, she covered her face with Armin's blanket.

Armin was left speechless, he gaped his mouth over and over again but no sound came out. Krista glanced up at him again, but she was leaning closer to him. Automatically, Armin leaned closer as well, until barely any space was left between them. It was then their lips touched.

It's not that it was wrong, but Armin felt somehow guilty. No, not just guilt, but a flood of emotions. Pity, happiness, sadness, wanting, disappointment, and pure burning passion. Armin closed his eyes, letting all of the real world fade away.

He cupped Krista's cheeks, letting her come closer to him. Somehow Armin wanted more, and he knew Krista does too.

But Krista pulled away, leaving Armin breathless. Their noses brushed as they feel their exhales together, Krista bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, Armin. I-I shouldn't have done that…" Krista murmured.

Armin stared at her in disbelief, "No! Don't apologize for it! I-I really, really like you…" The words came blurting out of his mouth before he realized it.

And for the first time tonight, Krista smiled the sweetest he had ever seen. And it made him blush hotly, Krista was seen to be wearing a deep shade of pink as well.

"I'm glad," Krista spoke softly "That you feel the same way."

"I'm glad too," Armin leaned closer to her again, touching her forehead with his. "But I want you to be safe, Krista. I don't want anyone to hurt you."

Krista lets out a drop of tear out of her eye. "I can't promise safety for you, though…" She frowned at her sentence.

"I don't care what he does to me, at least it doesn't happen to you!" Armin cups her left cheek with his right hand.

Krista puts a hand on top of his hand. "It doesn't work that way, and I don't want you to be hurt too, dummy."

"Then… Then…" Armin thought for a moment, how can he make her feel better? "I'll wait for you to come again, I want you to know that my door is always open for you…"

Krista looked away from his gaze, she said nothing to him.

"I don't mind waiting for you in the rain, I don't mind walking every single day to your home if you ever need help, I don't mind catching you when you fall, and I don't mind having you beside me all my live. I want to make you feel beautiful, I want to make you feel safe, Krista." Armin held both of her arm tightly between his, nothing else mattered at this moment, not even Mr. Lenz. It was between him and Krista, and nobody else.

"After all I've done?" Krista choked, she cried once more. "After all my lies to you? After I tried to push you away?"

"I was always there to help you, but you always belong to someone else…" Armin said, those words never felt so painful. Was it the truth that hurts? Can he really help her?

Krista sniffed her nose, she leaned up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed again, Armin embraced her as he hugged her torso. He never felt so needed before, nor has he ever felt so courageous towards a girl before.

But it's a start.

"Can you sing?" Krista giggled at his almost-at-once reaction.

Armin scratched the back of his neck, not knowing what to answer her. "Well, I know _one_ song…"

Three years had passed, everything in the past was left behind. Krista had moved away from her father, who seemed to be more angry than pleased considering his unfair behavior towards her. Armin had heard a tap at his window three years ago, he had embraced her for her brave decision three years ago, they had planned everything three years ago, beauty and brains had been together since three years ago.

Mr. Lenz never went to look for his daughter, Krista never wanted to speak about him ever again. Now she knows that he never cared for her ever, but she has Armin now and he has her. Though a few of his friends tend to disagree with their relationship now and then, but they never got between them. They were indeed happy for them, happy for Armin's help towards Krista.

It was their anniversary, since Armin had less money than needed to go to Bali, they had a reunion with their friends at their favorite nearby bar.

Krista knew Armin never favored this kinds of place, but maybe with a little push he'll drink a few shots.

And now she watched him at the top of the stage, behind the mic and ready to sing his song. Maybe a few alcohol had messed his system up but it doesn't matter now, he had stood up anyway!

Their friends cheered for him, even Reiner and Ymir cheered for him.

Armin took a long and deep breath, slowly picking the strings of his guitar. He readied his left hand to make a chord, and then he sings.

 _Beauty Queen of only eighteen,_

 _She had some trouble with herself~_

 _He was always there to help her,_

 _She always belong to someone else~_

* * *

 ** _So what do you think of that? Yay? Nay? Leave a review in the comments!_**


End file.
